Live Your Life
by jenergy
Summary: Someone on the Condor is getting MARRIED! There's only one problem... one of them is dying and doesn't tell anyone until it's too late... who is it? read and then review !
1. Toxic

Live Your Life

Chapter I

Toxic

**Starling: What is this Story about?**

**Jenergy: Piper gets poisoned**

**Piper: WHY ME!?**

**Jenergy: Oh shit *Runs off***

**Starling: I think you scared her away *being Sarcastic***

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The Storm Hawks had barely escaped a undercover mission. Everyone was relieved that they made it safe and sound. Or so they thought. Aerrow went to check on Piper who look very tired.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a little tired, that's all", Piper was walking away, when Aerrow pulled her into a kiss.

"I want to "personally" thank you for saving my butt, back there", Aerrow winked at his fiance.

"DUDES, GET A ROOM!", Finn shouted, while covering his eyes.

Both of them gave the sharpshooter a threatening look. Finn and the rest of the guys decided to leave them alone. For a reason, Piper needed some air.

"Don't worry I know that you will, Sky Knight. I just need some fresh air, okay?", Piper went out on the balcony.

Aerrow couldn't stop thinking about what she had done, back there.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_They had been discovered by Ravess. While Piper and Aerrow went to finish what they came here for, the rest of the guys distracted everything else. Aerrow was making sure that the area was clear, before going further to their destintion. They saw a door and went through it. Piper peeked her head through the door and saw that it was empty. Aerrow soon follwed in after her._

_"What are we looking for again?". he asked her._

_"We're looking for the Weakness Crystal"_

_They continued walking, until Piper saw from the corner of her eye the Weakness Crystal. Ravess was in the dark watching them from a far. She knew that the Crystal they thought was the Crystal they were looking for was a trap. Aerrow quickly walked towards the Crystal, to take it in his hand and leave Cyclonia. Piper knew that it was too easy and knew that it was a trap. She snatched it and it blew into a green smoke. She had inhaled some, without knowing._

_"You have to use your brain Aerrow", She told him._

_"Sorry", he gave her a goofy smile._

_Ravess had a small smile on her face, she knew that the navigator had taken in some of the green smoke into her system. She called for some alons to create an illusion that they were close to the Crystal. By the time the talons had arrived, both Storm Hawks were already gone. There was so many talons after them, that they abandoned the mission and left Cyclonia._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Piper was on the balcony of the Condor, while Aerrow talked to Starling about the mission.

"The Crystal has to be in the castle. I mean, if they went through the trouble to make a weak copy that created a green smoke explosion", Aerrow explained to the Interceptor.

"Wait a minute. Green smoke?", She questioned him.

"Yeah, it was a crystal that looked like the Weakness crystal, except it self destruct, when I took it into my hand"

"That better not be what I think it is", Starling hoped.

"What are you talking about, Starling?", Aerrow had a worry look on his face.

"A poisonous gas Crystal", She answered him.

Everyone looked out the window. Aerrow might be infected with the poisonous gas. Starling explaned this to Piper who took it seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper did every test possible, to make sure that he wasn't infected. After a coupled of hours, Piper came back with the results.

"They're all negatives", Piper sighed with relief.

"Oh No man! This is bad! It has negative results!", Finn was sad.

"Negative as in not infected Finn", Piper explained to him.

"I knew that"

"Yeah okay", she rolled her eyes.

Aerrow put on his uniform shirt back on, making Piper whine. Aerrow heard her, and gave her a smirk that made her blush. Everyone else, including Starling sighed and left the room. As soon as the door closed, they were making out. Aerrow was holding her head, while she grabbed a lock of his hair and held tight.

"I'm glad that you're okay", Piper told him, after they seperated.

"I can tell", he looked deep into her eyes.

"We have to get back to work", Piper tried to be serious.

"I agree", Aerrow pulled her in for another kiss.

"I meant at the Condor"

"They can wait... please", Aerrow did his puppy dog face.

Piper gave in and locked the door, returning to her fiance and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master Cyclonis was in a rotten mood. Ravess came in with a electronic chart and showed her what was on it.

"Why is there green lines, Ravess?"

"This is the chart of the Poison crystal. Which is in the body of someone you can cure if she joins you"

"Who?", asked Snipe.

"PIPER, YOU IMBECILE!", both Master Cyclonis and Ravess shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyoe was waiting fort he soon to be married couple to leave the infirmary.

"I can't wait, until they go on their honeymoon", Finn exclaimed.

"Why?", Starling asked.

"Things are going to be quiet and when they comeba-"

"If they come back", Stork interupted.

"What?"

"Stork is right. I mean the way they always go at it, they'll be having kids prettu much soon", Stork continued.

"So because they're going to get married Aerroe's going to disband the Storm Hawks?", Junko asked.

"No he's going to stay, but Piper is probably going to stay on an isolated Terra, where the Cyclonians can'r harm her or their children", Starling answered the wallop.

"But we are going to lose a member of the Storm Hawks, still?", Finn asked.

"... Yeah I guess", Starling only answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_In the Dream_

_Piper was about to kiss Aerrow, on their wedding day, when Master Cyclonis stepped in and killed Aerrow with a shot of her staff._

_"AERROW!"_

_"That's what happens, when you refuse to work for me, Piper!", she told her._

_"... Piper... I-I", Aerrow closed his eyes._

_"Aerrow? ... AERROW! No, why, Aerrow?", Piper held his lifeless and kiss his forehead._

_End Of Dream_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"AERROW!", Piper woke up screaming.

Aerrow stood up and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Piper, what's wrong?", he looked right into her eyes.

"You... dead... by Master Cyclonis.... my fault", She was still shaking.

"Shhhh. It's okay, it was just a dream", Aerrow reassured her, with a warm smile.

Piper camled down, after a while. She wiped her tears, and Aerrow wrapped his arms arouns her to make her feel safer.

"Want me to make you feel better?", he said in a husky voice.

Piper turn back and raised an eyebrow to her fiancee, who had his sexy face on, which was more of a turn on than his puppy face. Before she could say anything, they were back in action. This was like the first time they had made love.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_Aerrow was lying his back against a tree, looking at the stars. Piper walked up the hill and saw her boyfriend looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She gave him a tender smile, which he retunred. Piper walked up and sat next to him. _

_"Hey, Aerrow. What are you doing here?"_

_"It's the only place, where the guys have any idea where we would be", she could see that he was up to something._

_Piper looked pass him and saw two picnic basket, with a small bouquet of flowers._

_"That looks like a bed? What are expecting to get lucky?", she teased him._

_"Not expecting... hoping", he gave her his sexy look._

_Piper kissed him and before they knew it, they had made love for the first time. Afterward they both woke up with smiles on their faces._

_"You were amazing", Aerrow was kissing her neck._

_"So were you... I love you Aerrow", Piper told him._

_He backed away, to make sure that she wasn't joking. Once he saw that she was serious, he leaned down, kissed her, and held tightly._

_"I love you too, Piper and I always will... no matter what"_

_End Of Flashback_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Limited Time

Live Your Life

Chapter II

Limited Time

**Finn: *Whistles* Whoo-Hoo!**

**Jenergy: What the f-**

**Junko: OWN WITH THE STORY! :D**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

Starling was the only one who had the courage to walk in on them. She opened the door, only to find the entire room a mess, but no sign of Aerrow or Piper. She closed the door adn went back to the bridge, only to see that both of them were at the bridge with big goofy smiles on their faces.

"Sorry, we got tied up", Aerrow apologized, with a blush.

"We know, we heard", Finn raised one of his eyebrows.

Starling came in, just in time to focus on the plan.

"Listen, we have to find out where Cyclonis is hiding the Weakness crystal", she told them.

Piper felt like she was about to blackout. Aerrow quickly noticed that she couldn't focus on the map.

"You okay?"

"I just need some air, that's all", Piper walked onto the balcony.

The radio went on, "Storm Hawks? This is Linda from the Nursery"

"Just take out another $400, Linda. We're going to here for a while so make Gabby comfortable okay"

"Yes Aerrow, She wants me to tell you and Piper hi"

"Tell her the same from Piper and a kiss for me. Bye Linda", Aerrow shut off the radio.

Everyone was looking at Piper. Something was wrong. She could hardly stand up. Aerrow saw what they were looking at and went to talk to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Piper, are you okay?", Aerrow asked her.

She quickly held her hand against her nose. Aerrow saw something dripping on the ground and looked at it closely. It was blood. Piper faced him. Her nose was bleeding and she then lost consciouness. Everyone had saw her fell on the balcony floor and rushed to see what the problem was. Aerrow carried her in as fast as he could without bumping her head or anything else, on his way to the infirmary.

"What happened?", Junko asked, worriedly.

Aerrow was too occupied trying to make her nose stop bleeding, that he didn't even hear or notice everyone hovering over them. When he turned around and saw everyone he told them to leave the room. They didn't want to argue him, so they left.

"Piper? Piper, can you hear me?", Aerrow kept asking her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyclonis was looking at the chart. The Dark Ace was on his knees, waiting for her approval to stand again. When she signaled him to stand, he stood on his two feet.

"What do you need, master Cylonis?"

"I want you to put this on the Condor. I want to see how my bff is doing", she threw him a small transmiter combine with a radio, to make sure that she would know where they are.

"Yes master, I shall go right now", he bowed once more, before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was still watching over her, waiting for her to wake up. Someone knocked on the door, it was Starling.

"How's her status?"

"She's still unconscious. I don't understand what's wrong with her", Aerrow was getting frustrated, at himself.

Starling pulled out a needle and tok some of her blood. He stood up and asked her rudely what she was doing.

"Making sure that it's not what I think it is", She took the needle with her.

"You don't th-"

"Right now, I don't know what to think. I just want to make sure", Starling admited.

After an hour, Starling sneaked in to check up on Aerrow, but mostly Piper.

"So?"

"Still no results"

Aerrow and Starling were fearing for the worse, the Stork sounded the alarm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark Ace flew by each windiws, until he saw Piper, slowly sitting up. He slammed the transmitter/radio right under her window and quickly flew back to Cyclonia. Piper jumped when she heard the thud at her window and looked. There was nothing now. She walked to the bridge, where she saw everyone trying to figure out why the alarm went off.

"There as to be a problem, with it", Finn said the wrong words, in front of Stork.

"W-what was that, Finn?", he growled at the wing man.

The wingman swallowed loudly. before he quickly walked away. Junko then noticed that Piper standing and walking. Aerrow quickly turned and had a relive look on his face.

"How are you feeling?", he quickly aske her.

"O-okay, now. What happened?"

Starling wasn't the only that saw some changes in Pipers skin tone. It was paler than it's usual dark moca colour skin. Aerrow was too pre-occupied making sure that she was feeling well, than looking at her skin tone.

Piper then felt light headed again. He caught her, before she could fall on the metal floor. Everyone gathered around and made sure that she was okay. Piper got up again and said that she needed some air and went on the balcony. Starling dragged Aerrow in the hallway.

"What are you doing?", he asked her.

"You're coming with me to check if the results are ready", she was in no mood.

She knew that he was letting his personal feelings clouding his instincts. Starling didn't say a word about it. They went in the lab, and saw that the results were just coming in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark Ace had finally reached Cyclonia. He was very happy. Master Cyclonis walked out of her office and to the Hangar, to hear the result of his mission.

"Everything has been set, master Cyclonis. The machine has been set right under her window, where she sleeps"

"Good job Ace", Cyclonis had a happy/evil grin on her face and walked away.

She returned to her office and continued on her plan to get rid of the Storm Hawks, and take over the Atmos. She looked at the chart that Ravess had gien her. It said, "60% chance of death", on it.

"There's only a little time before it become permanent and I have the cure, whether the virus is completed or not. Now what is Snipe and Ravess up to?", SHe got up again and left her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was looking at the stars, she had a big idea why she was getting weaker. She didn't want to tell Aerrow. She knows that he blame himself, even though it's not even his fault. Piper knew that she had little time and decided to live at the fullest. She was about to go back in, when Junko told her that everyone wanted to talk to her. after she had walked in, Stork asked her to sit in a chair and listen to what Starling had to say. Piper was bracing herself for what was coming her way, she knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Message To Myself

Live Your Life

Chapter III

Message To Myself

**Piper: *Won't look or talk to me***

**Jenergy: .... What is this Famiy guy!? I'm not stewie Lois *being sarcastic***

**Finn: That's actually funy! HA HA HA! Maybe it means you have to fall down the stairs and brake your arm**

**Jenergy: ... BE RIGHT BACK! *Runs to find stairs to fall down***

**Piper: FINN, YOU ASS! JENERGY GET BACK HERE! *runs after me***

**Finn: On with the stories ladies.. chica-cha!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone was looking at Piper, with serious faces. Aerrow was filled with both, sorrow and anger.

"Piper, why didn't you tell us?", he asked her.

"Tell what?", she lied.

"Starling took some of your blood, while you were unconscious. We have the results of your blood test", Aerrow was trying to keep his cool down.

"What Aerrow is saying is that why didn't you tell us?", Junko asked.

"Dude maybe she doesn't know", Finn told everyone.

Starling shook her head in disagreement, "The results shows that she's been infected by a Poison gas crystal over 12 hours ago. When we tested Aerrow, she knew that if he wasn't infected she was"

"Is it contagious?", Stork asked, twitching his right eye.

"No. Only if she exchanges blood with someone", Aerrow answered.

Stork sighed in relief. Everyone else looked back at Piper, only to see that she was gone.

"Dude, where is she?", Finn asked out loud.

"Damn it!", Aerrow slammed his fist on the map table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper heard the loud bang. For a reason, she knew that it was Aerrow. She continued her way into the Hangar,

"I have to do this.... I'm so sorry, everyone, Aerrow... Gabby", she wipped her tears away.

Once she heard voices getting closer, Piper pushed her heliscooter quietly on the edge of the bay. She pushed it, and jumped on it, while falling. Piper activated the Heliscooter once she thought that she was far enough from the Condor. Flying below radar, Piper was making her way to Cyclonia.

"Goobye... family", Piper muttered, to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Radarr went to look for her in the Hangar. Once they saw that there was no sign of her in it, both of them returned to the bridge to report. That's when Finn noticed that Radarr kept trying to pull him back towards the Hangar.

"Dude, I know you care for PIper, as I do, but She's not there"

The small fure animal, slapped his forehead and growled at him. Finn gave in and walked back into the Hangar. Radarr kept pointing at the rides. Finn still didn't catch on.

"Dude,we have to be looking for P-I-P-E-R! Not looking at our sweet rides. Aerrows and your seat is there, Mine is there, Junkos is there, Stork Merbmobile is there!", Finn turned around and was heading back towards the door.

Then it finally clicked in his mind.

"OH MAN! WHERE'S HER HELISCOOTER! Someone must have stoled it!", Finn pointed out, stupidly.

Hearing their friend shouting, Starling came in, along with Junko.

"We heard you shouting from the engine room, buddy", Junko told his blond friend.

"Someone stole Pipers Heliscooter!", Finn shouted.

Both of them gave him a weird look. Starling put a hand on his shoulder and tried to explain something to the sharpshooter.

"If Piper's missing and her Heliscooter is missing... It means that..."

"Someone took Piper and the Heliscooter?", Finn answered.

Starling gave up and told him that Piper took the Heliscooter and left the Condor. Finn felt like an idiot and all of them ran back to the bridge to tell Aerrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already almost dark. Pipers vision was very blurry. After a minute she was out like a light. Meaning she was falling hundred of feets in the air. Luckily there was a Terra not too far under her and her Heliscooter took most of the damages. Piper was still badly wounded, Her left leg was badly fractured, while her right leg was broken. Her head was bleeding, left hand fingers were broken, right hand had a piece of the metal through it, and her arms had cuts and bruises. She was really beat up. Piper would be in great pain, when or if she ever woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our Radars would have detected her if she would have left the Condor!", Stork pointed out.

"Stork buddy, Maybe its broken", Finn said the wrong sentence to Stork.

"W-what was that, Finn?", he gave him a threatening stare.

"Knocl it off you two!", Aerrow barked at them.

"Calm down Aerrow", Starling asked him.

"Why!? She could be out there dying!"

"Dude she's already dying", Again not to smart, Finn sentence of choice.

"SHUT IT, FINN! I'm going to go look for her"

"You can't!" Stork shouted at the Sky Knight, "A cyclonian cruiser is heading our way right now".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. The FightSurvival

Live Your Life

Chapter IV

The Fight/Survival

**Aerrow: *Looks at Jenergys' right arm in a cast***

**Jenergy: What are you looking at?**

**Piper: WHY DID YOU JUMP OFF THE STAIRS!**

**Jenergy: 'Cause you wouldn't talk to me or look at me *sniff***

**Aerrow: *Looks at me and Piper***

**Piper: I had a bad day yesterday and you making me die... again didn't help!**

**Jenergy: I can kill you right**

**Piper: You wouldn't?**

**Jenergy: No I wouldn't... But maybe I will kill Aerrow now. You know I would!**

**Aerrow: How did I get involve in this?**

**Jenergy: Being born, how the hell should I know!**

**Piper: Calm down both of you!**

**JEnergy: You calm down first!**

**Piper: I have two good reasons to be mad at you!**

**Jenergy: LIke?**

**Piper: You always making me suffer!**

**jenergy: and?**

**Piper: you listening to Finn! **

**Aerrow: Wait... Finn told her to jump off the stairs and she did it?**

**Jenergy: Hey if it meant her looking at me, I would of jumped off the Condor!**

**Aerrow: Luckily we were on a Terra**

**Jenergy: Whatever! Own with the Story! :(**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Condor was taking a whole lot of damage from the Cyclonian cruiser. They really needed Piper right now, especially Aerrow. He was lost without her, All he could focus on was to find her. Finally he snapped out of it and took care of the cruiser. After an hour, the cruiser was destroyed and the Condor had stopped at the nearest Terra, which was 23 miles away from the next Terra, which Piper was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper finally woke up, screaming in pain. She had lost a lot of blood. Piper pulled out the metal piece from her hand, with her mouth. After breaking her spare staff weapon, she placd the first hald around her broken leg and tied it with some rope, while using her mouth and her only good hand. She did the same with her left hand except witht the broken handle of her Heliscooter. Piper stood up and tried to find a place to rest for the night. She was only able to walk a coupled of meters. Piper sat against a tree and looked up at the stars. There were beautiful tonight. After taking a couple of deep and painful breath in, Piper finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyon went to sleep, except for Aerrow who couldn't stop thinking about Piper. He looked at the stars as well. Finally he took matters in his own hands. Aerrow raced to the Hangar, got onto his Skimmer and flew off the Terra. The alarm went off, waking up eeryone else. Starling and Stork got to the bridge, only to see a small blue and red Skimmer flying away.

"Bastard!", Starlin was pissed.

"Well at least we know that he loves her", was all that Stork could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was flying as fast as he could to the nearest Terra. After flying over 15 minutes, he saw a Terra and landed on it. Aerrow hid his SKimmer, trying not to get any attention from Cyclonians, Murk raiders, or even Raptors. He walked around the area, when he saw a small piece of metal, sending off a small dim light. After climbing the rocky hill, Aerrow fell on his knees, his eyes wide in horror. There was Heliscooter parts everywhere, and blood as well.

"PIPER!", Aerrow screamed on the top of his lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper heard his screaming voice echoing. She didn't want to return to the Condor. Piper used all of her energy to get up and walk away. Using her other Staff weapon as a crutch, PIper walked as fast as could to get away from Aerrow. Pushing herself too hard, her left leg finally broke, the bone pierced through the skin and blood gushing out.

"AAAAAH!", Piper fell to the ground screaming in great pain.

Knowing that he heard her scream, Piper dragged herself as far and fast as she could. Without realizing where she was dragging herself, she ended up making the ground beneath her crumble and held onto the edge. Below her was a deep cliff and a rushing river. Piper was holding the edge, with her only good hand with all of her strenght. Piper ended up reopening the wound in her right hand and causing a lot of blood to leak.

"Looks like this is it", Piper told herself, before letting go.

She felt the wind in her face, she had let go and let herself plunge to her death. There was nothing that could stop her now, or so she thought. Piper felt someone holding her bridal style. Her vision was too blurry to see who it was. But she could still feel the wind in her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow had found a place to land. He had caught Piper just in time. She was about 11 feet away from the rushing river. He looked down at her and saw that she was fast asleep.

"Think again, Piper", Aerrow told her.

He had heard her before she let go. Aerrow saw a cave up a mountain. after placing her comfortably on his Skimmer, Aerrow flew up to the mountain and placed her on the ground, comfortably. He took out a small blanket and placed it onto her. Aerrow got some wood and started a fire and fell asleep after making sure that she was okay. Even though he knew that she wasn't. A small part of his mind kept telling him that he should have let her fall to her death, while the other part of him told him that he can make her feel and see the positives about life, before she passes away. He didn't know what to think, right now he was focused on taking care of her. Nothing else mattered to him, not even the Storm Hawks. He lay next to her, placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Piper"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Condor, Stork was incharge on not only the Condor but the Storm Hawks. Starling didn't argue, as long that Finn wasn't left in charge. They were trying to get a lock on Aerrows Transmitter, but couldn't.

"They're probably on Cyclonia", Stork suggested.

"Makes sense. We better go and help them then", Starling suggested.

They flew over the Terra that Aerrow and Piper were on. The Condor was going into a useless fight against Cyclonia and Aerrow and Piper were on their own until they can reach them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. These Days

Live Your Life

Chapter V

These Days

**Piper: .... That was a nice chapter, Jenergy**

**Jenergy: You're forgiven**

**Piper: Thank you! *hugs Jenergy***

**Jenergy: Umm... okay. You can let go now :S:$**

**Aerrow: You don't like hugs?'**

**Jenergy: I'm not an affectionate person, when it comes to hugs**

**Piper & Aerrow: *thinking a like* Then give us a kiss!**

**JEnergy: ... *runs away***

**Piper & Aerrow: *Aerrow and Piper high fives* Own with the Story!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Piper could feel a portion of her body was not only in great pain but warm. She opened her eyes, only to see Aerrow holding her and fast asleep. She sighed when she realized that she couldn't do anything about it. Half the time after they slept together he would hold her and almost neer let go. Over half the time, she had to wake him just to go somewhere. This time she really couldn't do anything. Both her legs broken, damaged ribbs, broken hand, which he was on! And her head and right hand were throbbing really bad. Piper grunted in pain, which seemed to be an automatic wake up alarm to Aerrow. She saw his green Emerald eyes looking straight at her, with worry.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Just a coupled of things that hurts", Piper was trying not to scream in agony.

"What?"

"one, You're on my broken hand!", Piper accidentally shouted in pain.

Aerrow jumped off and apologized.

"two, my right hand and my head ar throbbing like crazy", Piper held her broken hand in her right hand.

That's when Aerrow noticed the cut on her head. He ran to his Skimmer, only to see that it had disappeared. He looked down, only to see that he fell during the night and was completely destroyed and saw that a lot of the trees were detroyed, meaning that there was a storm.

"Aah!", Aerrow heard Piper screaming in pain.

He ran in, only to see her trying to stand.

"LIE BACK DOWN!", He barked at her, in worry.

"BITE ME!", Piper was in no mood to be ordered.

"... okay", Aerrow decided to use some reverse psycology on her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, AERROW!"

"Then lie back down", he made it sound very easy.

She listened and lay on the ground again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyclonis woke up early, as usual. Ravess was knocking at her door franctiacally. After entering, SHe showed something to master Cyclonis that made her really mad.

"HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!?"

"She probably lost a lot of blood or something Master Cyclonis"

"Will she cured?"

"No. It will only delay her death until everything in her system is restored"

"That's good to hear", she had an evil grin on her face.

Then the alarm went off. They looked out the window and they saw the Condor heading for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now in the middle of the afternoon. Piper couldn't take lying down anymore. She stood up and tried to walk, only to get another threat from Aerrow.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU BITE ME, AERROW! I CAN'T STAND HERE AND WAIT!"

"You'll get worse", Aerrow pointed out.

"I don't care", Piper was being blunt with him.

".... I DO! NOW LIE DOWN!"

She was already out of the cave, when Aerrow threw her over his shoulders and took her back in.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Alright", Aerrow obeyed her and put her down, where she was lying most of the day. "There, I put you down"

"... Don't talk to me", Piper looked away from him.

He knew what he did was right. He just let her act the way she did and sat on the edge of the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was almost gone, when Aerrow came back in. Piper was still there but she wasn't moving or looking at him. He sat next to her and waited for one of tem to satrt a conversation. After a while he finally decided to start.

"Why did you leave the Condor?"

"...."

"Piper, I'm talking to you!"

"AND I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!", Piper spat at him.

"FINE! YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, I'M GETTIN AWAY FROM YOU!", Aerrow got up and left the cave.

"FINE! GOOD RIDENCE!", Piper felt bad after he left.

Aerrow was half way down the mountain, when he felt worse than she felt. e knew that he was half right, but didn't want to admit that he was half wrong. She could have left and joined him at the edge and enjoy the view. He also didn't want her to suffer more. By having a huge fight, he had made things worse.

Piper would have hit the ground, if her hands weren't so damaged. Instead she used all the force in her right hand to remmove and throw her engagment ring somewhere in the cave. Piper was crying he eyes out. Knowing that it wouldn't get her far, Piper dragged herself to the edge of the mountain and tried to find a trail o get to the woods. Aftfer a coupled of minutes she mostly slid down t he mountain and mad some injuries worse. But she didn't care, She had to find somewhere else to live and food. She got on her feet and made her legs really really worse, by walking on them.

"Have... to ...FIND SHELTER!", Piper was in great pain.

She collapsed at a near by tree and saw that it was an apple tree. After throwing a rock at one, it fell and she caught it, ate it, and fell asleep under the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow came back after 2 hours, only to find Piper missing and the ring on the cold ground. Aerrow held it tightly in his hand and put it in his pocket. He blamed himself, for her leaving but he didn't try to go and look for her. He sat in the cave and fell asleep from the drowziness from forcing himself to stay awake, hoping for her to come back. Even though he knew that it would take too long for her to crawl up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper woke up from her sleep, when she thought she had heard a branch crack not too far from her.

"Aerrow? Kncok it off, if you're trying to be funny, Aerrow", Piper knew that it wasn't him.

She heard somethin growling. It was a pack of Wolves. They bared their fangs at her and were ready to attack, when the alpha male bite some of them, telling them to stop. Piper was frightened, and didn't move a muscle. The alpha male took in her scent and growled at the pack to move on. They listened and left her alone. She soon found out why. There was a herd of herbivore not too far and were interested in something with more meat and looked more alive than dead. Piper decided to find another place to rest, only to fall in a rushing river and fall off the waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", Piper shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Please Forgive Me

Live Your Life

Chapter VI

Please Forgive Me

**Aerrow: Wow... That was an amazing chapter!**

**Piper: Yeah great job, Jenergy!**

**Jenergy: *still hiding from them, earlier***

**Finn: Dude, where is she?**

**Junko: I have no idea, but Own with the story!:D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Piper woke up in a cave. While trying to stand up, she felt a sharp pain in her back and lay back down.

"Hey sleepy head", a cheerful unfamiliar voice told her.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"The important question right now is... who are you?", The female voice told her.

"My name is Piper, I was part of the Storm Hawks"

"Your age?"

"23. Who are you?", She asked quickly.

"I'm Jasmine, but you can call me Jazzie. Nice to meet you Piper", She came out of the shadows.

"Where am I?"

"You're still on Terra Faith. You were almost a goner when I found you. I tought I had heard someone screaming, so I went to see and I found you floating in the stream. What happened?"

Piper tried to get up again, Jazzie helped her sit up.

"I was trying to find shelter somewhere else", Piper had a depressed look on her face.

"Why?", she was confused.

"I had a huge argument with Aerrow, I literally crawled my way down the mountain , I had broke both my legs and....", Piper slowly remembered that she had thrown her ring away.

"... Listen, I used up what was left in my last healing crystal on your legs, they should be fine now"

Piper got up but still felt a sharp pain in her back. After groaning in pain, Jazzie made her lie back on the bed. She then explained that there was a posibility that Aerrow was looking for her right now and would send Daredevil to go and get him.

"Who?"

"Oh yeah you haven't met my baby", She walked to the door and whistled.

Pipers eyes widened in surprised, when she saw a 700 pound Sabber-Toothed Tiger at the door, licking Jazzies face. Before she could send Daredevil off, a part of the house blew up. They were under attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow saw smoke from a far, and decided to go and check it out, hoping that Piper was in the area. He activated his gliders and flew off the mountan towards the area. On his way, he saw an over grown cat running away, with Someone on its back. Not knowing that it was Piper. When Aerrow arrived at the scene, Ravess and the Dark Ace were fighting someone that wasn't Piper.

"What are you doing!?", Aerrow barked at them.

Jazzie saw the young Sky Knight and used the opportunity to knock out Ravess. The Dark Ace went on to fight Aerrow, while she saw a chart with a percentage increasing.

"... 60% chance of death? ...No way", Jazzie looked at the name of the victim and what they were infected with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daredevil and Piper had arrived at the old shelter. When they got there and saw that eveything was gone, Piper knew that she was all alone. She had a coupled of tears going down her cheeks and quickly wipped it away, when she heard Daredevil giving out a low growl.

"You better get back to Jazzie, she's going to need your help... GO!", Piper barked at Daredevil.

He listened to her and left her alone. Piper had to find another place, knowing that it would only make her miserable, if she stayed there any longer.

Piper left the area and went on further away from the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Aerrows and Dark Ace blades clashed, releasing a dark aura. Jazzie stood there, tapping her foot to the ground. She finally took a piece of wood and threw it at teh Dark Ace head, which knocked him out. Aerrow looked puzzled at first but remained calmed, as she walked towards him.

"You have your way and I have mine. Who are you and you better not be Aerrow", she warned him.

"Huh? Of course I am! How do you know?"

"I send Piper back to the shelter she told me about, you'll have to wait until Daredevil ge-", she didn't finish her, as Darevil returned. "Where's Piper?"

Aerrow recongnized him from earlier. Daredevil whimpered and did a little charade to tell her what happened.

"Oh no, we gotta go find her!", She hopped onto his back, "COME ON!"

"What did he... say?", Aerrow didn't know what to call what Daredevil did.

"Piper saw that the cave was empty, thought that you left, and she decided to go somewhere else, and around this time fo the year the great thunderstorm is coming... Look!", Jazzie pointed at the huge dark cloud that was heading towards the Terra. "I'm Jazzie by the way"

Aerrow got on Daredevil and before he say anything, they were off like lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The big winds were already blowing hard, Piper had to hold onto a tree, so that she didn't fly in the air. Not too far she saw what appeared to be an old abandoned mine. Without hesiting, Piper quickly went inside, without realizing that there was a sign saying 'Keep out, danger zone'.

After a coupled miles of walking, she topped to rest for a while. The pain in her back was getting worse. Piper then blacked out from the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pooring really hard, making it almost impossible for Daredevil to catch Pipers scent. They kept going in circles, until he finally saw some very wet tracks that looked a lot like Pipers. They followed it, which took them to the abandoned mine.

"Oh crap"

"What?", Aerrow asked.

"From the looks of it, right now that boulder is about to close shut the mine, making Piper stuck there for life"

Daredevil slid underneath it and stopped it, with his back. Jazzie and Aerrow went to help. The moment Jazzie looked up again, was when she thought she heard more coming. She heard correctly. At the last second she pushed Aerrow in and Daredevil moved out of the way. She had also yanked out his radio.

"Oops. Aerrow, find Piper! We'll try to find the exit and get you two out of there, okay"

"I'm not deaf!", Aerrow shouted back at her.

There was a hole, which helped a little. Jazzie could bring some food for them. Luxkely she had some with her and handed it to him, along with a little bottle of water.

"Listen we can do thi-", the hole was shut permanetly, "Nevermind"

After explaining the plan, Jazzie and Daredevil left, while Aerrow went to find Piper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Never Think

Live Your Life

Chapter VII

Never Think

**Piper: Jenergy, me and Aerrow were just kidding, before**

**Aerrow: We were? *joking***

***Piper smacks him on the arm***

**Aerrow: OW!**

***I snicker, making both Aerrow and Piper look behind the couch***

**Piper: what are you doing there?**

**Jenergy: I'm a crazy rabbid squirel... I WANT MY COOKIE! *runs away***

**Aerrow: ... Aren't we going to a-**

**Piper: No. She had a cookie and now we must pay the consequences**

**Aerrow and Piper: OWN WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Jenergy: GIMME THE COOKIE!**

**Stork: AAAAAAAH!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Condor was returning from Terra Saharr, for repairing the Condor. Everyone had no idea where Aerrow and Piper were. They weren't on Cyclonia. Where could they be? That's when Stork started to pick up Aerrows radio signal and made contact.

"Aerrow, this is Stork... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?", the merb was having a panic attack.

"WHOA! Chill, whoever is talking here", the person on the other side told the merb.

"You're not Aerrow"

"I'm not. My name is Jazzie and I know where Piper and Aerrow are. Come to Terra Faith and I'll explain", Jazzie then shut the radio off.

"I hate when people do that and don't leave the coordinates", Stork muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pitch black in the mine. Aerrow activated his blades to see where he was going. There was so many ways that he could chose. He was about to take a wrong road,w hen he noticed Piper tracks and followed them.

"Piper, where are you?", Aerrow was talking to himself.

Just when he was about to give up, he saw a limp form on the ground. Piper was out cold. He ran up to her and held her in his arms. She was grunting in pain, whenever he tried to move her body. All he could do is wait until she was fully awake, before talking to her. That's when he felt his arm wet. After looking at it, he saw her blood on his arm and started to panic.

"Oh crap Piper! Piper, wake up!", Aerrow was shaking her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Condor landed and everyone ran out to meet Jazzie, including Stork.

"Where's Aerrow and Piper?", Starling quickly asked.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I know where they are"

"What's the bad news?", Finn asked Jazzie.

"They're kind of stuck", Jazzie made a sour face.

After riding for almost an hour, they arrived at the mine. Jazzie then explained that there was the exit, which was 500 miles South-South-West from them. THey got everything they needed and left for the other side. It would take them 3 days and 3 nights to get on the other side and look for their friends. They had to hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had no choice, Aerrow sliced her shirt to get a better look at her wound, it was deep and bad. Aerrow thought of only one thing, he had to make it stop bleeding. So he took off his shirt and applied it to her back and pressed tightly. When he was trying to find something to close up her wound, she was waking up, from the pain. As soon as she saw that he was shirtless, she quickly stood up and backed away, only to make the wound worse. Piper fell onto the ground, from the pain.

"Piper! Don't move, let me see", Aerrow had not only a worry tone in his voice but a soft, kind, and reasurring voice.

After a minute Aerrow patched her wound and told her to relax.

"Why is my shirt ripped?"

"It was the only way I could see the wound clearly", Aerrow was half lying.

Yes it was to check the wound but he couldn't help to think a little on the dirty side, from time to time. Piper sat up and tried not to look at him, shirtless. She couldn't help it as well. Aerrow was a fit man. That's when she remembered about the fight and avoided to look at him at all. He caught on and sighed.

"You're stubborn", Aerrow muttered.

"Look who's talking", Piper retorted back at him.

"Don't start"

"Then take it back"

"Like the ring!"

Piper got up and started walking away from him. She knew that if there was an entrance in a mine, there had to be an exit. Aerrow spend the first coupled of minutes thinking what he should do. He finally chose to go after her. Piper could hear him telling her to wait for him and she didn't listen to him. She went on walking down the rough route, until she misplaced her footing and twisted he ankle. It wasn't broken, she just damage it really bad. Aerrow heard her cry echoing in the tunnel and rushed to make sure she was okay. When he got to where she had fallen, she was gone but he could still hear her grunting in pain.

"Piper, wait up", Aerrow was trying to keep his cool down.

PIper ignored him again and just limped has fast as she could. Aerrowwalked even faster, when he could see her from a far. When he finally caught up to her, he threw her over his shoulder and continued walking.

"Put me down", Piper asked politely.

Aerrow literally dropped her down and snickered. Instead of standing up, Piper stayed where she was. She would rather stay where she was and die, instead of being with Aerrow. He saw where she was and knew that what he did was not only immature but very hurtful. He sat next to her and tried to find a way to apoligize, bbut it never came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ravess contacted Cyclonis and alerted her that Piper was on Terra Faith. After a moment of planning, Cyclonis told her and the Dark Ace that she was coming there herself.

Now the Storm Hawks had to get ready for a fight they knew that they would remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Stand By Me

Live Your Life

Chapter VIII

Stand By Me

**Jenergy: Zzzzzz**

**Piper: She's finally over that huge sugar rush *sighes in relief***

**Aerrow & Piper: Own With The Story! :D:D Hope you like it so far!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Aerrow took out one of his blades and lit it toget some form of heat.

"Don't waste your blades' energy, what if you run into trouble?"

"You mean we? You're coming with me"

"I'm just want to get out of here and away from YOU! YOU BASTARD!", Piper snapped.

Aerrow just backed away and tried to calm her down.

"I WALKED OUT BECAUSE I KNOW HOW CYCLONIS THINKS! I KNEW THAT SHE WOULD LET ME DIE OR SOMETHIN EVEN WORSE IF I DIDN'T JOIN HER! THAT'S WHY I LEFT OKAY! I LO-", Piper got dizzy and sat back down and rubbed her temples to prevent a headache from comming. "I love too much to see you suffer okay, just... leave me alone Aerrow"

Aerrow sat closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Don't say things like that, Piper. I love you too much to see you suffer as well, that's why i've been acting over protective"

"I'm sorry"

"For?"

"For being bossy and stubborn"

"It's okay... you've aslways stuborn", Aerro was chuckling.

Piper lightly elbowed him the stomach and looked up at him.

"We should probably try and find a way out of here",

"... later", Aerrow looked up and down at her, before leaning towards her for a kiss.

As soon as their lips met, Aerrow had his fingers in through her hair, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and held her hand against the back of his head, making sure that he didn't back away and made the kiss deeper.

~X~

Cyclonis finally arrived at Terra Faith where Ravess and Dark Ace were there to tell her the current situation.

"So you're telling me that you have no idea where the Storm Hawks are?", Cyclonis asked them.

"I'm affraid so Master Cyclonis", the Dark Ace was on one knee.

"That's strange, because I thought I saw them heading, the opposite direction I was heading", Cyclonis had an evil grin on her face. "Ravess, Dark Ace, you two are going to go after the Storm Hawks, while I deal with my bff and her Sky Knight"

"You know where they are, master?", Ravess asked.

"I have a pretty good idea, you see. For a reason, they're following the old tracks that lead to an entrance or exit of an old mine. Meaning they're in there and i'm going to find her or him there. It would be a bonus if both of them were there, though. Slow them down!", Cyclonis walked back in and flew away again, only leaving Dark Ace and Ravess and their Skimmers behind.

"We get a move on now if we want to catch up with as soon as possible", the Dark Ace told her.

Both of them flew in the skies and were heading for the others.

~X~

Daredevil was now tired of running for a long time, Jazzie told everyone that they had to stop for the night. The sun was starting to set, when they had their camp done. Junko walked up to Jazzie and asked her what would happen, once they were at their destination.

"We should be there by either tomorrow afternoon, by sundown. Luckely you guys had your Skimmers, because on foot it would take 3 days and 3 nights", Jazzie looked at the chart again.

"What is that?", Starling asked.

"I 'borrowed' it from that pink headed Cyclonian"

"Ravess", Finn hissed.

"Whatever her name is has the results of Pipers life percentage, which by the way just increased by 5%"

"What!", Starling took the chart and glanced at it.

"I think I might of figured out how to decrease the poison in her, without using the cure. It won't cure her, it's just going to delay for a little while", Jazzie had smile on her face.

Before Jazzie couls say anyhting, a cylonian cruiser rushed pass them and out of the skies came Dark Ace and Ravess.

~X~

Piper woke in Aerrows' arms naked, and he was also naked but with a grin on his sleeping face. She sneaked away from his arms and started to get dresed. As soon that she had put her shirt on, she felt someone holding her waist and kissing her neck.

"I'm not done, yet", Aerrow whispered in her ear.

"We have to get out of here and find a way back", Piper tried to get away but failed.

Aerrows' hands went under her shirt and massaged her back, relaxing her. Piper was humming with pleasure, with her eyes shut. Before she could say anything, Aerrow had her back under him.

"I love you", Piper whispered to him.

"I love you too Piper-"

"And I always will, no matter what", Piper finished his sentence.

"Like the first time, and I meant it then like I meant it now", Aerrow kissed her passionately.

~X~

Starling was fighting the Dark Ace, while Finn was fighting Ravess.

"Where's Aerrow or even better where's the navigator?", Dark Ace quickly looked around.

"Hiding from your ugly face!", Jazzie jumped out of the shadows and punched the Dark Ace right in the face, "Daredevil now!".

Daredevil bared his fangs at Ravess, making her drop her bow and surrendering. They tied them up against a tree and rest what was left of the nightime.

~X~

The sun was starting to rise and both Storm Hawks were only metres away from the exit. They were both happy to fell the wind in their faces and ran out of the mine. Piper faces Aerrow kissed. He heard someone shooting at them sna quickly pushed Piper ut of the way, only to get shot in the Stomach.

"AERROW!", Piper rushed to his side to stop the bleeding.

"Hello Piper", An evil voice told her.

"CYCLONIS!"

Piper tried to fight her but felt the dizziness coming back again, making her fall on her knees, Aerrow opened his eyes in time to see her fall.

"P-pi-per", Aerrow then closed his eyes.

"Well I see you two haven't changed a bit, always working together. I came here to save you"

"By killing Aerrow! I'd rather Die!", she hissed at Cyclonis.

Cyclonis shot her in the shoulder. A talon walked out, and carried her into the cruiser. Cyclonis kicked the Sky Knight in the back and walked back to the cruiser and left Terra Faith.

~X~

Aerrow opened his eyes, only to see his friends looking down at him worried.

"PIPER! Ow! Where's Piper!"


	9. You Are My Destiny

Live Your Life

Chapter VIIII

You Are My Destiny

**Aerrow: Why did you have to seperate us again?**

**Jenergy: To make the story interesting, Duh!**

**Piper: She does have a point there, Aerrow**

**Finn: Can we PLEEEAASSE continue the Story?**

**Stork: I want to know what disease kept Aerrow alive from that shot**

**Jenergy: Ther was no disease Stork, only the one in your head, and OWN WITH THE STORY!! :D:D:D**

**Stork: AAAAH! *runs off***

**Piper: Nice job, Jenergy**

**Jenergy: What!?**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aerrow quickly got up and left his bed, only to get pushed ack in by Starling.

"Cyclonis has Piper, but once you're fit to fight, we'll go after her"

"There won't be enough time, Starling", Jazzie whispered to her Ear.

She dragged the Sky Knight into the hallway and discuss.

"The chart shows that the poison has taken over 75% of her body, once it gets to 90% I can't do anything!"

"Then we better find a healing crystal if we want Aerrow fit for this battle", Starling told her.

~X~

Piper woke up in a jail cell. She got up and saw that she had been bandaged. There was still a part of her that still felt weak. The poison was getting worse and worse. Finally Cyclonis came down to see her.

"I hope that your cell isn't to inconvenient?"

"As long has I don't see your face, i'm fine with it", Piper retorted.

"Ace"

"I'm on it"

The Dark Ace went in the cell and kicked Piper in the stomach, to shut her up. Piper fought back, only to get more kicks from the Dark Ace. After a while, Cyclonis got tired if it and asked the Dark Ace to use his blade.

"I want you all weak, when they come after you, because I have a doubt that your friends know how to cure you, meaning that I have to cure you and then i'm going to destroy the chart, making them think that you're dead", Cyclonis threw something in her mouth and Dark Ace made her swallow it.

Piper soon lost consciouness and stayed on the ground.

~X~

Jazzie and Junko had designed a special armor for Daredevil. Aerrow was getting everything ready to go and rescue Piper. Starling and Stork were looking at maps and making a plan for the rescue mission.

"Where can we land, if we want to not only be unssen and be able to return easily to the Condor but also making sure for you that it doens't get damaged?", Starling gave a threatening look towards Stork stubborness.

"What about... AH! HERE! 85 degree South-South-West!", the merb had a thrilling smile on his face.

Starling was impressed.

an hour passed and Stork finally landed the Condor and Starling explained the plan to everyone.

"Listen up, this is the plan. Finn, Radarr, are going to distract the talons, while Jazzie and Daredevil take care of the Dark ace and Ravess, and Me and Junko take care of Snipe and the rest of the talons that are under his command", Starling looked away, only to see Aerrow looking out the window. "Stork You're staying here... and Aerrow"

Aerrow looked back and stared at Starling, "You know what to do?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Then let's go"

~X~

Piper woke up once again in her cell. This time she felt way better, but still badly bruised and wounded from the Dark Ace. She sat against the wall and thought of a plan to escape Cyclonia. She was about to try something, when Cyclonis and Snipe came in and Opened the door.

"Now wh-", Snipe covered her mouth and carried her away from the cell.

"Be quiet!", Cyclonis barked at her.

For once, Piper actually listened to her and stopped her mumbling. When they got to her office, Snipe dropped her onto the ground, fracturing some Ribbs. She tried to catch some air but failed, when he kicked her in the same spot, she was holding her ribb cage.

"That's enough for now, Snipe", Cyclonis didn't even look at her suffering, something was either up or wrong with her. "Leave us"

Snipe obeyed her wish and left the room. AS soon as the door closed, Piper stood up and felt a weird feeling in her head.

"Do you feel dizzy for no aparent reason?"

"Yeah wh- What did you do to me!?". Piper barked at her.

Cyclonis looked at her with an evil grin, "Here's an example of what I did, Kneel down before me!"

"You're kidding me right?"

Before she could do anything, Piper had knelt in front of Cyclonis.

"What did you do to me!?"

"That thing that you swallowed not only cured you but I inpanted a mind control crystal in it. In other words, in just a little while you'll be under my control... permanetly! And the first thing that you'll do when your friends rescue you is...", Cyclonis whispered the rest to Piper.

"No! I won't!"

"You won't have a choice! Plus once it takes over i'll be talking in your place and telling you what to do!"

~X~


	10. Into The Fire

Live Your Life

Chapter X

Into The Fire

**junko: NOOO! Cliffhanger!**

**Jenergy: ... Okay :S Own with the story! :D:S**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Every Talon were all over the place, thanks to Finn and Radarr. Cyclonis handed a special staff weapon to Piper and ordered her to go in the dungeon and wait for Aerrow.

"As soon as he says '_Let's get you outta here_', kill him!", she ordered.

Pipers eyes weren't that honey-brown color anymore, they were pale and almost soulest. Like she was dead. After taking the staff, Piper walked all the way down to the dungeon and waited in the dark for the Sky Knight to come.

~X~

Everyone else were so occupied with their plan, that they never noticed Cyclonis passing by and heading towards an area near the dungeon. Where she had ordered Piper to carry Aerrows lifeless body to her. Finn was having a blast with radarr at getting rid of the talons, while Jazzie and Daredevil were more pre-occupied by how things were too easy for them. they both knew that something was up. Starling had a small idea as well but they needed to stick eith the plans, just in case they were wrong.

"How are you doing versus Snipe, Starling? Need any help?", Junko asked over the radio.

"Are there still talons after you?"

"Nope, they're all knocked out cold"

"Then go help the others, i'm fine", Starling lied.

Junko knew that she was lying and decided to go and help her. He was right, when he got there. She needed his help big time, because there were talons and Snipe fighting her at the same time. Junko sneaked behind Snipe and lightly tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around, Junko punched him in the face and he was out like a light. The rest of the talons ran away, when they saw their commander fall to the ground.

"I thought I told you to go and help the other?", Starling was exhausted and mad.

"I did help the others. Just because most of them are from the Storm Hawks, doesn't mean I count out my friends", Junko told her.

"... Thank you, Junko"

"We better go and help the others, now?"

"Right, let's go!"

They ran towards the nearest commotion they could hear.

~X~

Aerrow looked everywhere in the castle, until he saw that a door was opened. He took his chance and went down the stairs, which lead him into the dungeon.

"Piper?", he looked in each jail cell, until he saw a familiar shape in the shadows.

"Piper! I'm so glad you're safe. Come on, let's get you outta here", Aerrow triggered the mind control crystal.

**WHAM!**

Piper swung the staff at Aerrow and hit him right in the back. He fell and slid across the ground, before getting up again and stared at her in confusion.

"What the hell is going on Piper!?", Aerrow could see her face.

The Sky Knight took out his blades and soon stared at her in shock. Aerrow had seen her eyes. They were pale and had no emotions, like she was dead. Whenever she attacked him, he would block it and tried to snap her out of it.

"Piper it's me Aerrow! Come on Piper! SNAP OUT OF IT!", He knew that he had to take her on.

Aerrow was fianlly able to cut through the staff, but was hit on the head by the other half of Pipers' staff and knocked out.

Cyclonis came down and saw that Aerrow was on the floor but unconscious only.

"It looks like that I haven't taken control over all of you after all. Pitty. Take him to the torture chamber!", Cyclonis was making her way there.

Piper obeyed and carried Aerrow to the tortured Chamber.

~X~

When Aerrow woke up, he saw Piper standing next to Cyclonis, just staring at him coldly. After a coupled of minutes Cyclonis decided to start up the conversation.

"What do you think of my latest member of Cyclonia, Aerrow?"

"What member? All I see is you taking over one of my teamates! Release her now Cyclonis!", he barked at her.

Master Cyclonis laughed at him and signaled Piper to walk up to him. When she was close enough, Aerrow started to talk to her.

"Piper snap out of it! You can beat it, I know you can. What would Gabby say about this? We saved her from a Cyclonian evasion. You've survive through a lot Piper and always fought back, I know you can beat it!", Aerrow talked to her.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_Cyclonia was evading another innocent Terra. The Storm Hawks arrived and fought back for the Terras' freedom. Piper had left the Condor to go and help a badly wounded little girl. Ravess had shot one of her arrows at the little girl, when Piper took the shot._

_"Aaah!"_

_After the guys backed her up, Piper brought the little girl into the Condor, to treat her wounds._

_"Thank you miss", the little girl had a huge grin on her face._

_"Anytime..."_

_"Gabby"_

_"Anytime, Gabby"_

_Gabby then noticed the droplets of blood going onto the metal floor._

_"You're hurt miss"_

_"I'll be fine, I'm stronger than I look"_

_Aerrow and the rest of the guys came in, as soon as they heard a huge thud. When the Sky Knight saw that Piper was on the ground he panicked._

_"PIPER!", he ran next to her and checked her wound._

_"I can treat that", Stork told his commanding Officer._

_With Junko's help, he carried her to the infirmary. Aerrow stayed where he was, until Gabby sat next to him._

_"She's stronger than she looks mister"_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"She told me so"_

_"What's your name?"_

_After telling her name her story, Stork and Junko c ame back to tell Aerrow the good news. Both of them went to see Piper, who was wide awake, when the came in._

_"Hey Gabby, hey Aerrow", Piper waved at them._

_Gabby climbed onto the bed and sat next to her. Aerrow then explained to Piper that Gabby's the last of her family that wasn't slaughtered by Cyclonians. After deciding, Piper told Gabby that she could stay with her._

_"With the war going on, she's going to need another guardian", Aerrow told her._

_"Like?", Piper wondered._

_"... What about that boyfriend of yours"_

_"What are you talking about?", Piper asked him._

_Aerrow leaned in and kissed her. She didn''t even fight back, but they did seperate, when they heard someone going 'EWWWW!'. Finn covered his eyes and walked into the door frame and then left the room. Gabby just stood there and was toatally confused. Piper and Aerrow started laughing._

_"So you want to be Gabby's second guardian, like a god father?", Piper teased him._

_Aerrow whined, before Piper pulled him into another kiss._

_End Of Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"KILL HIM!", Cyclonis demanded.

She tried to fight as hard as sh could. She lifted the pointed part of the staff in the air. Everyone else saw from a far what was going on. Piper stabbed the staff and blood went flying.

"NOOOOO!"

~X~


	11. No Sacrifice, No Victory

Live Your Life

Chapter XI

No Sacrifice, No Victory

**Aerrow: That had better not be PIPER!?**

**JEnergy: SHut uo and Own with the story!:D:D**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aerrow opened his eyes to see not only Cyclonis in a fit if rage, but Jazzie taking the blow in the stomach.

"...Why?", he asked, in shock.

"I-I Could tell... ah! That you love her dearly... why destroy that kind of... happiness? ", she explained to him.

Piper took out the staff and kicked Jazzie out of the way and raised the bloody staff in the air, once again.

"DAMNIT, PIPER FIGHT IT! LOOK WHAT CYCLONIS MADE YOU DO! LOOK WHAT SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE YOU DO NOW!", Aerrow had tears going down his face.

"KILL HIM, NOW OR I'M GOING TO KILL HIM MYSELF", Cyclonis barke at her.

Aerrow looked up, only to see Pipers eyes watering. He knew that she was trying to fight it. Cyclonis knew that she was breaking through the control of the mind control Crytal and shot a Fire ball, full blast.

**BAM!**

Piper fell to the ground, she was hit right in the middle of the back. Aerrow stared in horror, his fiance falling on the cold, bloody ground. Everyone reached them and untied Aerrow, who ran right next to Piper.

"Piper!? PIPER! Wake up... WAKE UP!", Aerrow was shaking her in his arms.

Cyclonis was about to fire another shot at the Sky Knight, when she heard growling behind her. Daredevil slapped her so hard with his paw that she flew acorss the room and hit her head against the wall. He joined up with Jazzie, who was still alive but had lost a lot of blood. Junko placed Jazzie on her faithful companion and told them to return to the Condor. Starling sat next to Aerrow and told hin that they had to leave.

"I'll... I'll need help to carry her, to the Condor", Aerrow was shaking.

"AERROW SNAP OUT OF IT!", Finn and Starling shouted at the same time.

Junko carried Piper in his arms, and everyone left Cyclonia and back on the Condor.

~X~

Days went by and Piper was still out cold. Jazzie made it through but had got a scar on her stomach. Whenever Aerro would apologize, Jazzie kpet telling him.

"Oh please, now I have a story to tell, when I get older", she teased him.

Everyone spend most of their time dropping by and checking up on Piper, while Aerrow only left the room to use the washroom and eat. One day they had a special visitor. Starling went by the nursery, told the situation and asked if Gabby wanted to come and visit Piper. Aerrow kept falling asleep and then waking up at every noises he heard. Gabby went in the room, climbed onto the bed, and sat next to her. Aerrow thought he heard something and woke up. There was nothing in the hallway and looked at Iper only to see Gabby. He fell out of his chair, which made Gabby laugh.

"When did you get here?"

"Miss Starling brought me here. She's going to be okay"

"How do you know?", he asked her.

"Mommy's stronger than she looks", Aerrow remembered the first time he had heard that, he smiledat her.

He looked down at her again and waited. Hours later, the sun was gone. Gabby was fast asleep, when Aerrow carried her to his room. When Aerrow walked back to her room, he kneeled down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Please... Piper. Just... just wake up, please. I don't want to lose you, I love you too much, Piper", Aerrow lay his face against the matress and fell asleep.

After 2 hours, Aerrow felt a hand playing in his red hair. The Sky Knight was too sad to even look up.

"Gabby, you should be sleeping", thinking it was Gabby.

"What is she doing on the Condor?", a familiar femine voice asked him.

Aerrow quickly looked up and saw Orange eyes looking right into his Emerald eyes. Piper was awake.

"I though I lost you", Aerrow quickly told her, before hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be... You've always been stubborn", he teased her.

"Idiot", Piper smacked him across the head.

After a good laugh, Aerrow leaned closer to her and kissed her.

~X~

Finn was going to go and check on Aerrow, when he saw that the door was not only closed but locked. The sharpshooter was knocking on Starlings' door, until she opened it and gave him a threatening stare.

"You better have a da-", she was cut off.

"The door is closed and locked, come on", he whispered.

When they got to the door, Finn signaled her to kneel down and not make any noise. Starling was about to break the silence, when they heard noises coming from the other side. Junko had heard them walk pass his room and saw them kneeling and listening. The wallop joined them and stayed qiuet.

"Mmm, oh, Aerrow", Piper moaned.

The guys put their Ears against the door and listened.

"Looks like everything is back to normal", Finn whispered.

"What are you guys doing?", Jazzie had a weird look on his face.

She was about to knock on the door, when she the two Storm Hawks screaming.

"PIPER! OH GOD YES, PIPER!"

"AERRROOOOWW!"

Jazzie gave everyone a threatening look and walked away blushing from embarassment.

"Pigs", Jazzie whispered to them, while trying to stop herself from laughing for no reason.

~X~

The next coupled of days passed on the Condor, and everyone had evil smiles on their faces, except for Gabby. Piper was in the kitchen poring a bowl of cereal, when Starling and Jazzie came in with the evil grin. Piper was confused.

"What?", she asked.

"You feeling okay?", Jazzie asked.

"From what we heard, I would say that she's okay, you know since that 'night', get it Piper?", Starling teased.

Piper blushed like crazy, "You girls... are... dead"

Both of them ran away, Piper chased them until they reached the bridge.

"WELCOME BACK PIPER!", everyone screamed.

Piper stopped dead in her tracks and smiled at her friends. Aerrow came up from behind and covered her eyes.

"Hey", Aerrow whispered in her Ears.

"What is this?"

"Dudes, I told you that she has no idea what and how to party!"

"I meant what is this party for... You dingbat", Piper retorted.

Everyone started laughing. Aerrow placed his arms around her waist and lay his head on her shoulder. Jazzie quickly tooked a picture of the soon to be married couple.

"After what happened on Cyclonia, we decided to throw you a party for your return", Junko explained.

"We' ll... I have to say something... to all of you and Aerrow", Piper had a serious look on her face.

~X~


	12. Love Will Keep Us Together

Live Your Life

Chapter XII

Love Will Keep Us Together

**Finn: DUDE! WHAT'S THE NEWS!?**

**Jenergy: Shit, I think I'm deaf**

**Aerrow: LOL**

**Piper: Finn, even I have no idea but I have not only a good feeling but also a bad one**

**Jenergy: Well before you ruin the story, OWN WITH THE STORY! :D:D**

**Piper: HEY!**

**JEnergy: Oh shit!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

When everyone saw Pipers' serious face, they all stopped talking and waited for her to say what she had to say. After she asked Aerrow to sit, Piper took a deep breath and had smiled.

"... Finn, did it!", Aerrow thought that he was in trouble.

She raised an eyebrow at him, while she shook her head side to side and rolled her eyes at him. Finn actually thought that he had done something wrong, after Jazzie and Junko stopped the blond man from leaving the room.

"Now i'll be having another sleepless night", Piper teased him.

"Sorry", Aerrow gave her a goofy smile.

"I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESURE ANY LONGER!", Stork was having another panic attack.

Jazzie smacked him across the head and told him to shut up. Piper thanked her.

"Aerrow..."

"What is it?"

"I finally found a use for my room after we get married", Piper started her sentence.

"Gabby's room?"

"Starling's old room is going to be Gabby's room"

"Oh... then what?"

"Dude do you mean that little plan I found? The one that looks like a baby room?", Finn asked, stupidly ruining her surprise.

Everyones jaws dropped, as did Aerrows. Piper was about to beat the wimgman to a pulp, when Aerrow picked her up and spun her around.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!? THIS DAY CAN'T GET ANY BETTER, THAN THIS!", Piper was getting dizzy.

"Aerrow, if you want to live to see the birth of your child, put me down now", Piper threatened him.

"congrats, Piper!", Starling cheered, "Piper can I talk to you, privately?"

~X~

Piper and Starling were in the hallway.

"I was wondering, I've been settled somewhere on the same Terra where you saved Gabby... Since I know it would make sense... you know"

"Did you talk about it with Gabby?", Piper knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah and she wants to go back home", Starling told her the truth.

"Then we better have two parties then", Piper told her.

"Try three. You think Aerrow is happy?", the Sky Knight teased her.

Aerrow sneaked up on his fiance and "kidnaped" her.

"Aerrow!", Piper held onto him. "Put me down"

"What else am I going to do?", he winked at her.

Starling shook her head and retuned to the party to tell the others that Aerrow and Piper were "busy".

~X~

Cyclonis finally removed her head bandage that she had gotten from Daredevils paw slap. Dark Ace was in his quarters planning something, behind Cyclonia's back.

"Let's see... Luckely everyone had forgotten about the radio/transmitter. Let's see, what's going on"

In the radio

"I just can't believe it! I'm going to be a dad!", Dark Ace was both happy and anxious.

He wanted to know who the women was, and now he had a better idea to how to destroy the Storm Hawk Legacy.

"Hey there, this is your dad talking. I'm guessing you grounded our kid already?", Aerrow teased his fiance

"Aerrow!", Dark Ace knew who the mother was.

End Of Radio transmission

"So the Sky Knight and the Navigator are having a child?", Master Cyclonis over heard eh conversation.

"Master Cyclonis"

"You were going to tell me about this right?"

"Of course!", he lied.

"If you have any idea, I shall approve! Now get working on a plan the destroy them!", with that she walked out of his quarters.

~X~

The next day, Starling and Gabby were returning to Terra Ruff. Aerrow and Piper were the first ones in the Hanngar, when the rest finally arrived.

"You came!", Gabby was overjoyed.

"Of course we did, Gabby", Piper told her.

"We also came to give you and Sarling something", Aerrow said.

They gave both of their friends, a special Stork Hawks medalion.

"To show to everyone that you're an honorary Stork Hawks", Aerrow explained.

"Thank you, mister!", Gabbye hugged both of them.

Starling thanked them and gave a hugged them, and finally left for the Terra. Aerrow wrapped his arms over Piper's abdomen, protectively. Piper put her arms over his and slightly turned her head and kissed his left shoulder. Aerrow leaned in and kissed her neck.

"DUDES! GET-A-ROOM!", Finn spoke slowly.

Piper kicked a ball, which hit the sharpshooter at the back of the head.

"Grow up Finn. We date, we straight, get use to it", Piper stuck out her tongue at him.

Aerrow laughed at her little rhyme.

~X~

Dark Ace walked up to Cyclonis an kneeled down. After she told him to stand, the Dark Ace started to explain his plan.

"I love it, Dark Ace. Whne can we start this idea of yours?"

"Tomorrow morning"

~X~


	13. The Plan

Live Your Life

Chapter XIII

The Plan

**Jenergy: I got a huge buzz on my new meds! LOL**

**Piper: And she still going through it**

**Aerrow: OWn with the story!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Piper quickly left her room, early in the morning, leaving a confused Aerrow following her.

"Piper, you okay?", Aerrow knocked on the washroom door.

All he heard was her puking, which pretty much gave him his answer. The Sky Knight entered and sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back. After she flushed, Piper let her head rest on his legs.

"You hungry?", Aerrow stupidly asked.

Before she could answer, she was vomiting again.

"I'm guessing no", Stork overheard them, while walking by.

Aerrow knew that he had not help his fiance, so he decided to leave her alone. He felt someone holding him back, Piper was holding the tip of his hand, while she took in some deep breath. Piper didn't want him to leave. The Sky Knight kneeled next to her and hugged her. Finn walked by with a plate of eggs.

"Mmm, you guys have to try Storks eggs! I mean you just gotta break the yolk and see it just see it leaked all over the plate", he was teasing Piper.

Without any hesitation Piper started Puking again, which made Aerrow glare at the sharpshooter.

"Finn why did you say that!?"

"Dude, 'Cause it was so easy", Finn high fives Stork.

Both of them walked away laughing, leaving Aerrow a little bit pissed. Piper was really exhausted. Aerrow thoughtfully carried her back to their room and lay down.

"You stay here, until you can eat something and keep it down, and while I go kill Finn and Stork... I never thought I would be killing Stork though"

Piper giggled, before he left the room, Aerrow kissed her forehead.

~X~

The Dark Ace was getting everything ready for his plan. Cyclonis came in and stopped him from leaving.

"I have a change of plans for you Dark Ace"

"What?"

"I Think we should wait after she had the baby"

After thinking a for a moment, he knew whta she meant.

"That's even better, Master Cyclonis"

~X~

It was almost 3 in the afternoon, before Piper could keep anything down. Aerrow was relieved that she was okay. As soon has he saw Finn and Stork arguing, he went to break it up.

"What's going on?"

"Finn is trying to come up with pranks and is trying to inclide me in it", the merb pointed to the blond hair man.

"Dude, come on! It's fun when it's Piper"

"Not when she's pregnant!", Aerrow and Stork said at the same time.

"Pregnant woman get way stronger and more evil, increasing the chances for not only you but for all of us to die in a Morbid and terrible DOOM! It's worst than hacing Mind Worms!", Stork was having a panic Attack.

"Okay not that...", Aerrow gave the merb a weird. "Finn, Piper is in a delicate situation. She's carrying a living and growing being. Meaning nothing that's going to make her go crazy with stress or anger. If you do anyting that makes her mad or stressed i'm going to help her hurt you!", the Sky Knight was serious and Finn can see that he was.

Finn walked away pouting. Stork was surprised towards Aerrow.

"I've never seen you this serious before Aerrow. Why are you serious now?", the merb asked.

"I don't remember my father or mother... I want my child to have a mother and a father", Aerrow walked back to his room, to check on Piper.

"I've never seen that of him either", Stork went back piloting the Condor.

~X~

Piper was fast asleep and Aerrow was watching her sleeping. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, he just couldn't help but stare at her with a smile on his face. Junko lightly tapped on the door. The Wallop and Radarr entered the room and kept quiet. Aerrow signaled them that he was leaving the room. The little Sky monkey climbed onto the bed and curled up at Pipers feet. Both Aerrow and Junko were talking in the hallway.

"Finn's pouting in the Hangar. What happened?"

"He didn't help with Pipers morning sickness. I told him that she was in a delicate situation, not to make her stressed or mad, because I would help her hurt him"

"I guess he's mad because of what we talked about, while you two were in the infirmary", Junko muttered to himself, which Aerrow heard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell the others that I told you okay?", the Wallop was affraid.

"Don't worry I won't"

"While we were int he bridge, Finn started saying that he couldn't wait until you guys got married, because of all the times you guys '_Disappeared_' and we told him that eventually you guys would have guys and things would change and since you guys are expecting..."

"He thinks that i'll either disband the Storm Hawks, or Piper is going to leave right?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

Aerrow sighed and told Junko that he was going to talk to Finn.

~X~

Finn was sitting on the edge of the landing bay, when he heard footsteps getting closer. The sharpshooter saw fromt he corner of his eyes that it was Aerrow. The sky Knight sat next to him and waited for one of them to start talking.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Finn", Aerrow quickly told him. "I was..."

"Being a jerk", Fin muttered.

"No... Things are going to change, yes. You can't always act like a child Finn. Once in a while is okay, but not for the rest of your life. We're not 14 anymore, we're in our early twenties and a legal squadron. But I do have to thank you for one of your immaturity"

"Huh? When was that?"

"Remember that prank you pulled on me and Piper?"

"Oh man that was fun!", Finn and Aerrow started laughing.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_Finn fixed Aerrows door so that he could get in but not get out. When Aerrow went to get a chart that belong to Piper, which was in his room. He presed the button, but the door never opened._

_"What the hell?", The Sky Knight was puzzled._

_After half an hour, Piper was looking for him all over the Condor. The navigator asked the guys._

_"I have no idea Piper, we're going to the village for a while okay?", Finn told Piper._

_"Okay, don't Cause any troble okay? Oh and thanks for fixing Aerrows Door, Finn "_

_"Whatever"_

_The boys left, including Radarr. Piper went every place where Aerrow would relax._

_The Sky Knight was in his closet, he remembered that there was a vent. He whined when he saw that it was too small for him to fit. THat's when he heard the door opening and closing. The Sky Knight ran out of the closet._

_"DON'T CLOSE THE... door", Aerrow saw the door closed and then explained the story to Piper._

_"I'm So going to kill Finn, when they come back", Piper was pissed._

_After 3 hours, Piper thought of an idea. She walked to the door and started to tamper with the door. Aerrow got curious and was looking over her._

_"Ow!", Piper cut her finger and quickly stopped the bleeding by putting her finger in her mouth._

_"You okay?", she jumped and now had her back against the door. _

_Both of them were looking right into each others eyes and were as red has his hair. Piper was having trouble breathing. After she knew that her finger stopped bleeding, Aerrow asked her the same question again._

_"... yeah, OH yeah I'm Fine!", Piper was giggling like an idiot._

_Aerrow was also having trouble breathing. He just loved her, he had a crush on her since she had pretended to quit the Storm Hawks. He couldn't live without her. Piper lightly pushed him out of the way do that she could go and sit._

_"Is it okay if I sit on your bed?"_

_"... Go ahead", Aerrow finally answered._

_"You're not comfortable with this. It's okay I'll just sit over there okay", Piper started walking away, when Aerrow stopped her._

_"No you can sit on my bed"_

_"I can see that you're not comfortable Aerrow"_

_"I'll show you that I'm so okay with it", he threw her over his shoulder._

_"Aerrow, put me down, please", she felt like laughing._

_The Sky Knight tripped on his footing and both of them landed on the bed. Piper opened her eyes, only to see the Sky Knight on top of her, looking straight in her eyes._

_"This is..." Piper was cut off._

_"Perfect", Aerrow kissed her._

_The navigator wrapped her arms around his neck, when he cupped her face with his hands. They ended up making out for hours, until the guys finally returned to the Condor and fixed the door._

_End Of Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So You're saying that some of pranks are good?"

"Some but only when they're not going to hurt people", Aerrow answered.

"... FINE!", Finn gave in.

"Thanks Finn, Plus I need my best man to be serious on the wedding day, then you can cut loose"

"SWEET!"

~X~


	14. Phoenix

Live Your Life

Chapter XIV

Phoenix

**Finn: ... *Sniff***

**Jenergy: Are you okay?**

**Junko: He's just feeling some kind of emotion**

**Jenergy: Ah okay then... OWN WITH THE STORY!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Storm Hawks where at the Atmosian hospital. Aerrows hand was just put into a cast. Afterward, he went in romm 635 to check up on someone.

"Hey", Aerrow gave a small kiss to Piper.

"Hey. You think we did a good job?", Piper asked him.

"I know we did. Hey there, Phoenix. How are you doing?", Piper had her baby, and Aerrow was filled with all kind of emotions.

He held his son in his arms, for the first time and was a little bit nervous, at first. Everyone else was in the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry about your hand, Aerrow", Piper had broke his hand, in the delivery room

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_"Push a little harder, Piper", the doctor asked her._

_Aerrow was holding her hand in his and was trying to help._

_"One more big push, you can do it", Aerrow told her._

_Piper was calling him every name in the book and telling him that he was wearing a condom from now on. The guys could hear her screaming at him and were laughing about it, until they heard their friend scream as well._

_"OOOOW!", Aerrow fell to the ground, whimpering in pain._

_"It's .... a boy! Janine! we have a broken hand here", the Doctor shouted, after handing the newborn baby to Piper._

_Janine helped Aerrow out of the delivery room and right to the X-ray room, where it was proven that his hand was broken._

_End Of Flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Were you serious about before?", Aerrow was hoping that she was just saying and not meaning it.

"About?"

"Nothing", he quickly changed the subject.

The guys then came in and saw the baby and the broken hand.

"Dude, we heard you scream", Finn pointed out.

After a coupled of hours, the guys went back to the Condor, while Aerrow stayed by Pipers side all night.

**BOOM!**

Aerrow jumped up when he heard an explosion. Piper heard it as well and got up.

"You stay while I go and check", Aerrow told her.

She listened to him and lay back.

~X~

When Aerrow got to the place where the explosion was, he panicked. It was right next to the maternity ward, where the newborn babies were kept.

"Do we have all the babies?", the head nurse asked.

"We're missing one! A little boy named Phoenix was taken by a Cyclonian"

Aerrow eyes widened on horror. He ran pass the nurses and looked in every cribb. They were right, Phoenix was gone and Aerrow actually didn't know what to do, for the first time. How would he tell Piper? The first thing he did was contacting the guys.

"I'm going to get you Cyclonis", he muttered to himself, while clenching his fist tightly.

~X~

Stork was about to go to bed, when he heard Aerrows panicking voice on the radio.

"SOMEBODY! THE HOSPITAL WaS JUST BOMBED! CYCLONIA HAS PHOENIX!", he was screaming in the radio.

"We're on our way Aerrow", Stork told him.

In less than 10 minutes the guys were at the hospital. While Aerrow had just reached Pipers room. He opened the door and saw her worried face.

"Aerrow, what's wrong? what happened?"

"Cyclonia attacked the maternity ward... they have Phoenix", Piper quickly got up and ignored the stomach pain.

"No... how? What's going on Aerrow?", Aerrow could see that she was hyperventalating and tried to reassure her. "This ca-an't be happening. How or where did they know to find us?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to bring back Phoenix", Aerrow was in anger and sorrow. The door opened revealing the rest of the Storm Hawks ready for command.

"Dude, you told her?", Aerrow gave the wingman a threatening look. "You stay here, while we go aft-", "I'm going", Piper objected. "No you're not, I want you to recover here or even better we'll drop you off at Terra Ruff, with Starling and Gabby", Aerrow knew that it would be too much for her.

"No, you're going to need some back up, with your hand broken"

"Well it's kind of your fault that his hand's broken, dude", Finn pointed out, stupidly.

Aerrow gave in for her to come on the Condor, but she would stay on Terra Ruff, while Starling took her place.

~X~

The Dark Ace and Ravess had finally returned to Cyclonia, with the baby. Master Cyclonis was in her office, when the two commanders entered. She looked up and saw the newborn baby starting to wake up. As son has the child saw the Master Cyclonis, he automatically started crying.

"SHUT IT UP!", Ace had no idea what to do and just handed it to Ravess. Even she couldn't get him to stop crying. Phoenix refused to eat, which made matters worse, because he needed to eat as soon as possible.

"ACE! MAKE THAT LITTLE BRAT STOP CRYING!"

Luckely Jazzie was undercover in Cyclonia.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_The Sky Knight council saw the potential in Jazie and decided to make her a Sky Knight. After a coupled of weeks, she was given the mission to go undercover in Cyclonia._

_"Are we ever going to see you again? What about Daredevil?", Junko asked._

_"I trust you with him, Junko. I'll be gone for only a coupled of months, hopefully i'll be back just before Piper pops... See ya later", she placed a little kiss on Junko cheek, making him blush and faint._

_"Whoa... never saw that coming", Stork admitted._

_End Of Flashaback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She entered the room.

"Master Cyclonis, may I try?", she asked.

"AS LONG AS YOU CAN GET IT TO SHUT UP!", she was starting to have a headache. As soon as Phoenix was in Jazzies' arms, he stopped cying and started laughing.

"Hey there little cutie... May i ask for your permission to become the childs official guardian?"

"Go ahead I don't care as long as that thing keeps quiet", she hissed at her. "Thank you Master Cyclonis", Jazzie left with Phoenix and returned to her chamber with him. After looking everywhere. she saw something that made her realize whos baby it belongs to.

"So you're Piper and Aerrows baby huh? You have your mothers eyes, and her hair color. You have you dad skin color that's for sure and for sure... their hearts", Jazzie had found a basket that Phoenix quickly fell asleep in.

~X~


	15. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

Live Your Life

Chapter XV

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Piper: *glares at Jenergy* WHY WOULD YOU DO A THING LIKE THAT!?**

**Jenergy: It was Cyclonis idea! *frightened***

**Aerrow: Phoenix had better be okay**

**Arygyn: Don't worry about them, Jenergy. The people love you for your story and GO FOR IT! *Transforms into a bird and flies away***

**Aerrow & Piper: ....**

**Jenergy: :).... OWN WITH THE STORY! :D**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aerrow had changed since the last time they had encountered Cyclonis. His hair was short, like when he and Piper had went undercover in the Cyclonia training camp. The only person that would recongnize him would be Snipe. After they landed the Condor in a whole somwhere on the side of Cyclonia, Aerrow and Starling left to sneak in the castle, get Phoenix, and get out.

"Can you guys say hi to Jazzie for me?", Junko asked.

"What?", Aerrow and Starling asked politely.

"Didn't she tell you that the reason she left as because she got a mission to go undercover and recover the weakness crystal?"

"No", both of them answered at the same time.

Finn, Junko and Daredevil were distracting Cyclonia, while he and Starling did what they needed to do.

"Let's go!", they ran out of the Condor and did what they planned to do.

~X~

Piper was on Terra Ruff with Gabby. Both of them were having a good time, until a small Cyclonian cruiser landed and there stood Cyclonis herself. Piper told Gabby to go hide at her neighbors.

"People of Terra Ruff, the last time we invaded, you were saved by the Storm Hawks. But I can reasure you that they won't be helping you this time", she evily grinned.

"Think again Cyclonis", Piper stood up, while Gabby hid at her neighbors.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Pure luck. Where's Phoenix!?", she spat at Cyclonis.

"Right now, he would be tortured with the Weakness crystal", she lied.

Behind Cyclonis was a new kind of staff weapon. Piper charged towards her, only to be hit right in the chest by her staff. Cyclonis walked over to the badly injured Piper.

"You see this?", Cyclonis shows Piper the Weakness crystal.

"Oh no... You're going to p-", Cyclonis hit Piper with her staff and knocked her out. "Take her in the Cruiser, we're leaving this Terra, now"

~X~

Aerrow and Starling were habing trouble finding Phoenix, until they saw a familiar figure from a far.

"Jazzie?", Starling asked from a far.

This caught Jazzies attention. She looked at where she had heard the voice and saw Aerrow and Starling waving at her. She quickly walked over.

"What are you doing here? You guys should be defending Terra Ruff right now"

"What are you talking about?", Aerrow asked her.

"Cyclonis left with a cruiser, to go and conquer Terra Ruff"

Aerrows and Starlings eyes widened in horror. Piper was on Terra Ruff and in great danger. They were about to abort the mission, when they heard the cruiser landing.

"No... PIPER!", Aerrow was making his way back, when he saw Cyclonis leaving the cruiser, and right behind her was two talons olding a strecher, with Pipers unconscious form in it.

Jazzie walked to the Hangar and welcomed Cyclonis back.

"Take this prisoner to the torture chamber! I'm going to get the Weakness crystal and othe wewapons ready", After she had walked away, the talons did what they were told.

Jazzie quickly walked to the 2 Sky Knight and explained the situation. Before she could give out her plan, Aerrow had his fist clenched and didn't want to hear anymore of what the situation was. He just wanted to go and save his famile.

"Starling... I can take you to Phoenix, go back to the Condor with others... and head back to Terra Ruff, while me and Aerrow rescue Piper", Jazzie had a serious tone.

"I... I won't leave!", Starling almost yelled out.

"No Buts'! Cyclonis will think that you guys came back for the Phoenix only and won't suspect a thing", Aerrow knew that her plan was good, so did Starling.

~X~

After recuing Phoenix, the Condor left Cyclonia, which Cyclonis herself saw from a far. Now it was up to Jazzie and Aerrow to rescue Piper, destroy the Weakness crystal, and get out alive.

"We better go now... prisoner Aerrow", Jazzie put her goggles on and took Aerrow to Cyclonis.

~X~

Piper woke up to see that she was in the torture chamber, chained to the ground, like Aerrow was. She could only be on her knees. Cyclonis was sitting in a chair glaring at her.

"The Storm Hawks came and rescued that brat of yours and left"

"At least Aerrow has someone to take care of", she muttered to herself.

That's when Jazzie kicked Aerrow through the door, surprising Cyclonis and Piper.

"I found this Storm Hawk, in the Hangar bay, Master Cyclonis", Piper was about to speak, when she saw the guard winked at her.

It quickly clicked in her head that it was am escape plan.

"AERROW!", Piper shouted.

"I'm not leaving without you, Piper. I vowed on our wedding day, that I would be there for you no matter what, protect you with my life", he had a soft smile.

Cyclonis used her gravetron crystal and threw Aerrow against the wall, breaking his arm. Before Piper could say something, she was side kicked in the face, sending her onto the round. Aerrow opened his eyes only to see Piper grunting in pain. Cyclonis fired up the Weakness Crystal, and had shot Piper.

"The Weakness crystal weakens ones endurance. In other words Aerrow, another kick like that, and it's bye bye Piper", Cyclonis ordered a talon to do the same thing to Piper.

~X~


	16. Nightmare Coming True

Live Your Life

Chapter XVI

**Jenergy: Hey everyone here's Chapter 16! :D**

**Stork: MIND WORMS!**

**JEnergy: OWN WITH THE STORY....and ignore him for now kk :S**

Aerrow tried to stand, but failed every time, because of his broken arm. Piper was breathing heavily and looked up to where Cyclonis was standing. She was about to finish Piper off, when Cyclonis was sent flying on the other side of the room. Jazzie unchained Piper and went to help Aerrow up.

"Let's go you love bird" she said teasingly.

Aerrows' arm was wrapped in a protective manner, in a cloth, while Jazzie was piggy backing Piper in the Hangar bay, where they would fly away from Cyclonia and to the Condor and head back to the hospital.

"We're almost there Piper, hang on" he reassured her.

**WHOOSH! BAM!**

Ravess had shot one of her arrows at Aerrow. He fell onto the ground, while Jazzie, still piggy backing Piper, took cover.

"...Aerrow..." was all Piper could say at the moment.

Jazzie took out her staff and fired back at Ravess. What they didn't know was that the Dark Ace was lurking in the shadows, waiting the perfect moment to destroy Aerrow for good. He slowly made his way towards the badly wounded Sky Knight, who was shot near the heart. He activated his glowing red sword, raised it in the air and struck down. Only to be blocked by num-chucks. Not just any num-chucks. It happened to be Starlings' Num-Chucks. Jazzie quickly shot at the Dark Ace and knocked him out cold. Finn took care of Ravess, by shooting at something that ended up falling on her head and knocking her out.

But what they didn't know was that all three; Aerrow, Piper and Jazzie were in need of medical attention. Junko carried Piper in, while Daredevil had Jazzie on his back, and Starling and Finn carried Aerrow into the Condor. Stork then flew back to the hospital.

**~X~**

Cyclonis woke up in the infirmary of Cyclonia, where she saw both the Dark Ace and Ravess still recovering from their injuries.

"DAMN IT! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY AGAIN!?" she yelled out.

"We were ambushed, in the end Master Cyclonis" explained the Dark Ace. "But I assure you that the Sky Knight was gravely injured"

**~X~**

At the hospital, all three warriors were in their rooms. But everyone was mostly worried about Aerrow. He was taken to the ICU of the hospital and only Piper can go visit him, and she is still recovering from her wounds as well.

Jazzie woke up and saw Daredevil and Junko at the foot of her bed.

"What are you two knuckle heads doing here?" she teased them.

Daredevil mewed, while Junko had a relieved look on his face. Jazzie sat up and looked around the room. She couldn't believe that Ravess had shot her in the stomach. That's when she remembered about Aerrow and Piper.

"Where are Aerrow and Piper? Are they okay? IS Phoenix okay?" she kept asking.

"Phoenix is back at the Maternity ward; Piper is in the next room still out cold. Aerrow is in the ICU and only Piper can go see him, so until then we have no news of his" Junko explained to her.

Piper finally woke up and saw Starling looking out the window.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Starling turned around and smiled at her. "You're back at the hospital. Phoenix is in the Maternity ward"

"What about Aerrow?"

"We don't know. He was taken to the ICU. Once you're strong enough, you'll be able to go see him Piper" was all Starling said.

**~X~**

Days had passed and finally Piper wheeled herself to go see Aerrow in the ICU. She signed in, asked where he was and was wheeled to his room. When Piper entered, she gasped in horror. Aerrow was breathing all because of a machine. Nothing else was helping him breath but those machines. Tears welled up in her eyes, eventually blurring her vision.

After 34 minutes, everyone saw her coming out of the ICU area. They asked her how he was and after telling what she saw, everyone was down. They couldn't afford to lose their friend and commanding officer. Piper couldn't afford to lose her husband and Phoenix never to get to know him. She was devastated and she needed time alone to calm herself and bring herself back into reality. Her nightmare was finally coming through. Because she refused to join Cyclonia, Aerrow was paying for her refusal with his life.

**~X~**


	17. Holiday Interruption

Live Your Life

Chapter XVII

**JEnergy: Hey everyone!:D**

**Aerrow: I so better make it**

**Jenergy: you do know that someone will die in this story and I still haven't decided *evil smile***

**Everyone: damn....**

**Jenergy: OWN WITH THE STORY! :D**

Weeks had passed and Aerrow was back on the Condor. Piper was just putting Phoenix to bed, when she saw in the corner of her eye Aerrow. He walked back to their room and lay on his back, looking at the ceiling. Minutes later Piper walked in and changed into her Pyjamas, which caught Aerrows' attention, very quickly. Before she could have put on her top, he was kissing her neck. She smiled, before turning face to face to him. He returned the smile and then kissed her. He ran out of the room, after he saw it pass midnight. Piper put her pyjama on and went looking for him. While walking and looking for him, she heard a small commotion in the Hangar.

"Hello?" she asked.

Aerrow popped out of the darkness, scaring her. He apologized and then handed her a small box.

"What's this?"

"It's after midnight. Merry Christmas Piper" He was smiling.

Piper smiled, kissed him and then opened the box. She gasped.

"It's beautiful Aerrow. We can't afford it though"

"I've been saving on the side for a while. You like it, it's pure gold and the Pearl is real" he had gotten her a necklace that pretty much went with anything. He put it around her neck and kissed her.

"I wish I could repay you"

"Well I have an idea" he whispered something in her Ear. She nodded and went back to their room. Aerrow was about to follow her, when he thought he heard someone in the Hangar. After a couple of minutes he thought that he was imagining things and went back to their room.

When he walked in; closed the door and turned his head toward the bed, where he saw Piper wearing nothing but the necklace. He grinned and lay on top of her and kissed her. Piper pulled away from the kiss when she felt something she liked.

"You've been a good boy?"

"Up until now" He smirked at her.

**~X~**

Finn, Junko, Stork, Starling, Radarr and even Jazzie were trying to listen in on them. They were about to go back to bed, when Radarr thought he heard something. Everyone froze and waited. They heard Piper giggling. Everyone knelt down and put their ears close to the door.

After a couple of minutes all of them stepped back, when they heard their moans getting louder and louder. Both of them screamed out the others name and then there was nothing.

**~X~**

Everyone was opening their gift they had got for each other, while Aerrow was in the Hangar making out with Piper. Things were getting heated, when the baby monitor went off, saying that Phoenix was crying. Piper went to go check on Phoenix, while Aerrow finished wrapping his real secret gift to Piper. In less than a week, it was going to be their first year of being married. He hid the box in his pockets and went to join the others.

After every present was open except for one, Aerrow was playing with Phoenix, when the alarm sounded, and Phoenix burst into tears. Piper ran in and took care of her son, while went out and fought. It was the Dark Ace and Ravess. She had different coloured Crystal. Even the glowing of Dark Ace blade was different. Both had Turquoise colour crystals. Piper saw the aura of the crystals and gasped in horror, they were powerful and very dangerous crystals.

"Stork please watch Phoenix, while I go help Aerrow!" she ran to her Heliscooter.


End file.
